Lloyd (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Lloyd's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium |final = Falcon's Crest |tier = A |ranking = 9 }} Lloyd is a newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. He uses the same sprites he has in Super Smash Flash (albeit with minor tweaks and modifications), making him the only character to do so. Most of his special attacks involve him using tech artes from Tales of Symphonia. Lloyd currently ranks 9th on the tier list; a noticeable drop from his 2nd-place position on the previous tier list. Lloyd has very strong combo potential, above average ground mobility, fast attack speed, and disjointed hitboxes in almost all of his attacks. He also possesses one of the longest grabs for its startup time, and good throws that allow for easy followups. He has the ability to immediately cancel his recovery into any aerial attack, which makes him very difficult to edgeguard due to his aerial prowess. He can also increase his horizontal distance in the air with Rising Falcon. On top of this, he has a great onstage edge guarding game, due to the very long active duration on many of his attacks, especially Beast. His down special move, Rising Falcon, is very similar to 's Falcon Kick, in which when used in air, he plunges downward, and regains his midair jump after using it. Unlike Falcon Kick, if used on the ground he will rise up into the air and then perform the move. He also possesses a projectile in Demon Fang, which can chain into itself at low percentages. He also possesses potent killing moves in his down smash, up smash, forward aerial, back aerial, forward tilt, and Sonic Thrust. All of these traits combine to give Lloyd not only an outstanding punish game, but also a great neutral game as well, allowing him to outperform virtually any opponent by utilizing different aspects of his incredibly diverse toolset to his advantage. However, Lloyd's vertical recovery, Tiger Blade, covers a short vertical distance which makes it one of the worse recoveries in the game. This weakness is further exposed by his greater tendency to end up offstage due to his below average weight. He has some difficulty finishing off his opponents if he allows them to take too much damage. Despite having a long range, very few of Lloyd's attacks actually cover his hurtboxes, leaving him vulnerable if his opponent gets uncomfortably close to him. Lloyd has good representation in online tournaments, as his strength as a character coupled with his low difficulty curve make him very attractive to competitive players who wanted to succeed with a minimal amount of effort, to the point where many high-level players have him as at least a pocket secondary. Attributes Lloyd is categorized as a lightning bruiser in this demo, possessing many strengths with few weaknesses to balance it out. He has a very strong offensive game, as the range and speed of his attacks, combined with their long active hitboxes and hitstun duration, gives him great combo-ability with easy followups. He has a good number of kill options which have similarly easy setups, allowing him to score KOs very quickly. He has an amazing grab and throw game, possessing the longest non-ranged grab in the current demo that is low in start up and ending lag. He is one of the few characters in the game to have good uses for all of his throws, as his forward, down and back throws can chain grab the majority of the cast and his up throw can be followed up with his excellent juggling ability. He has a good aerial game with the majority of his aerials having long reach and fast start up. His special moveset is also very versatile: has an effective camping ability with his ability to halt most approaches just by spamming Demon Fang. Tempest is a quick damage racking option that has KO potential at high percentages, Rising Falcon boasts good KO potential and can be charged to deal more knockback, and Tiger Blade, while not the best recovery in terms of distance, is very difficult to punish, since he can immediately cancel it with any other aerial attack to prevent helplessness. His weaknesses are very few and far between, but it is enough to prevent him from being the best character in the game. His below average weight leaves him vulnerable to getting semi-spiked to death, as his vertical recovery is average at best and his small ledge sweet spot leaves him vulnerable to edge hogging. Demon Fang has low priority and can be easily reflected or canceled out by other attacks. Most of his attacks possess hitboxes that do not cover his hurtboxes at all, which makes it difficult for Lloyd to effectively hit his opponent if they are directly on top of him. His recovery is also notoriously weak, as Tiger Blade covers a horrible vertical distance and is very weak in terms of damage, and while his side special, Tempest, can provide him with moderate horizontal recovery, it leaves him helpless in midair if Lloyd doesn't connect with anybody. The end result is a character with a very strong neutral game, punish game, and adaptability, with a few glass cannon-esque traits that fall drastically short of keeping him balanced. This, coupled with his shallow learning curve, can make him one of the most frustrating characters to fight against. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Lloyd has received nerfs even though he was considered a mid tier character last demo. He mainly has received nerfs to his KO options, his grab & throw game. However, Lloyd is seen as a more effective character this demo due to advances in his metagame. Lloyd also benefits from this demo's lower hitstun which makes him less susceptible to combos while being one of the few characters who can combo like last demo. Aesthetics * Ground attacks * * * Grab and throws * * * * Special moves * ** * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history Initially, Lloyd was seen as a mid tier character, ranking 4th overall (tied with ) on the first tier list for demo v0.6. He remained in mid tier up until demo v0.7's release, in which he ranked 13th, putting him dangerously close to the dreaded Kirby Tier. Lloyd remained a low tier character until demo v0.9a, where he became a mid tier character again. Then, in v0.9b, the ability to play online gave Lloyd an outlet for showing his true colors at last, allowing him to rise up to 4th on that demo's initial tier list. He currently stands at 3rd place, where he is seen as a top tier character on the second tier list for v0.9b. Gallery Costumes Artworks Lloydbig.gif|Lloyd's first art in the DOJO!!!. Lloyd0.7.png|Lloyd's first art, used in the character selection screen from v0.5a to v0.8b, and in-game from v0.5a to v0.5b. Lloydv0.8.png|Lloyd's second art, used in-game from v0.6 until v0.8b. Taken from SOULCALIBUR Legends. Lloyd v0.9.png|Lloyd's third pixel art, used from v0.9b to Beta 1.1. Screenshots LloydTaunt.png|Lloyd's taunting, on Tower of Salvation. LDSmashT.png|Lloyd using his down smash to attack and , on Crateria. Lloyd 1.png|Lloyd using Rising Falcon and using Falcon Kick in the air, on Sector Z. Lloyd 2.png|Lloyd, , and standing, on Lake of Rage. Lloyd 3.png|The two Lloyds jumping at Mithos Yggdrasill, on Tower of Salvation. Early designs Lloydpic1.png|Lloyd using Beast to hit , on . Lloydpic2.png|Lloyd using his , Rising Falcon, on Hueco Mundo. Lloydpic3.png|Lloyd fights with , on . Lloydpic4.png|Lloyd crouching, on . Designs Old Design - Lloyd.png|Lloyd's first early design, used from demo v0.1a to v0.9b. New Design - Lloyd.png|Lloyd's new design, used from Beta 1.0 onwards. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Lloyd.png|Lloyd's congratulations screen on Classic mode. image1-2.png|Winged Lloyd in the SSF2 Beta intro, referencing the ending of Tales of Symphonia where he gets them. Trivia *Lloyd is the only character returning from Super Smash Flash to not get a sprite change for SSF2, instead being recolored. Lloyd uses his Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 sprites in both games. *Prior to version 0.2b, Lloyd's Falcon's Crest worked very differently. When using it, Lloyd would create a series of explosions that came from the ground and radiated out to either side of him. *Throughout the demos, Lloyd has had numerous changes to his side and down special moves. In the earliest versions of the game, Lloyd's side special was Sonic Thrust, and his down special was Guardian. In versions 0.5a and 0.5b, Lloyd's side special move was changed to Beast. During these versions, a weaker version of Sonic Thrust was jab's third hit. In v0.6, Sonic Thrust became his side special again, while Beast became his forward smash. In version v0.8, his down special went from Guardian to Grave Blade. Finally, in Beta, his side special became Tempest and his down special became Rising Falcon. Sonic Thrust was moved to dash attack, and Grave Blade was removed entirely. He is the second most changed character moveset-wise, losing only to Sora. *Lloyd is the only swordsman in Super Smash Flash 2 so far to wield two swords in battle; Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword. He is also the only character whose weapons do not flip when he changes directions — Flamberge always being held in his left hand and the Vorpal sword in his right. *Lloyd, along with , , , and are the only characters so far to keep their default costumes in team battle when they are on the red team. *In SSF2 Beta, several of Lloyd's new moves are based on the Mii Swordfighter from , who has a costume of Lloyd purchasable as DLC. His down aerial is taken directly from it, Tempest is based on Airborne Assault, and Rising Falcon is based on the aerial Power Thrust. External link *Lloyd's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Newcomer characters Category:Starter characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series